Time Out Korrasami Smut Fanfic OneShot
by waterwriter144
Summary: Inspired by the popular Maid Korra and Mistress Asami fanart. Korra and Asami have been playing this game for some time now, but due to a miscommunciation Korra ends up in Asami's Time Out


**Time Out**

Maid Korra and Mistress Asami

Summary: Asami and Korra have been playing this lovely game for a few weeks now. But due to a miscommunication, Korra finds herself thrown into Asami's form of Time Out.

Inspired by Kyhu's naughty Maid Korra work

Rating: M

Asami's high heels clicked through the long hallway towards her office. It was at the hottest point of the day, the lunch shift. Her stomach was grumbling and she was starting to feel worn out from the day's work. She let out a quick huff of air to mask her displeasure. A last minute meeting was scheduled during her lunch break, the eager client filed behind her.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wuong for coming in as soon as you could." Asami chimed over her shoulder.

The short old man shuffled behind her with a few files and papers gathered in his hand and a briefcase in the other. He threw her a smile, "No need, I was visiting family in the area. I'm glad Sato Industries is still interested in my claim for opening up another house of operation for you down at the Summer's Isles."

Asami's hands rested on the handles opening up to her office. A strange sound came from behind her doors. Like a little thump. Strange, no one should be in her office. She sent her assistances out for their lunch break. Asami wished she had followed suite with them.

Opening the doors cautiously, Asami scanned the room. It looked exactly the way she left it a few minutes ago. Just an empty office filed with a few filing cabinets, posted blueprints, a large wooden desk and a small seating area for guests. That sound was probably her stomach making its discontented moans. Asami pushed her lose strands from her bun back behind her ear.

"Please take a seat Mr. Wuong. We have much to discuss." Asami rounded her way around her desk and gestured for her client to sit in the chair in front. "If you'd like I can make us some tea and….." Asami grabbed for her desk chair and pulled it out in preparation to bring a serious conversation, but she froze in petrified shock.

Huddled underneath her desk, frozen stiff was her girlfriend Avatar Korra. Asami stared at her bewildered and dumbfounded. Korra was in her "break" attire, a maid outfit that Asami forced her to wear. Asami mentally slapped herself for forgetting. On Wednesday afternoons she usually took her lunch break in her own personal break room. It was becoming a custom for her and Korra to meet up at her work for a secret stress relief "break". Recently she asked Korra to wear a custom made Maid outfit just for this special break. A tight black corset with loose white fabric covering her breasts. A short frilly mini-shirt with lacy just barely covering her panties. Her legs were covered by fishnet stockings. Her muscular arms slipped in white clothed sleeves. And to top it off, her flowing hair let loose with a simple lacy headpiece. Even if Asami had seen this outfit many times, seeing her girlfriend squished helplessly under her desk was enough to make her want to take her "break" immediately.

"Ms. Sato?" Her client blinked.

Asami had been staring for too long. But how come Korra was here? She was suppose to **always** wait in their break room. "Im sorry." Asami inhaled and put on her business face. "I thought I saw something. A bug perhaps, but it was nothing but a dust bunny."

Korra pouted, wondering if she should take that as an insult. Asami played it cool. If she stayed calm and collected she could get through this meeting fast and easy. She took her seat and pushed her legs in underneath her desk. She could feel her bare legs press up against her helpless girlfriend. Korra fumbled to make room for her smooth bare legs.

"Now." Asami relaxed her shoulders, she could get through this. "Sato Industries will be very happy to have a docking location down in the Summer Isles."

The old man began talking about the specific location for the port, everything from the weather down in that region to unnecessary small time businesses in that area. Staying on subject was becoming tricky, the old man had a story to tell for each detail of their contact. Asami was growing more hungry and antsy by the minute. She could feel Korra silently fidgeting with discontent by her legs.

"My old great uncle used to have a fishy trolley down by the ocean's edge. And he sold his fish right on top of the location of the main docking bay. This was back before the dock was built. And one day while he was just sitting there he thought about making that dock. So he started building one with his own two hands and nothing but bamboo wood." The old man continued.

Asami held her head up just to keep herself alive through his boring stories. "Bamboo wood? My large shipments of merchandises needs strong concrete or they'd fall through into the…Ahhh!" Asami exclaimed when she felt something brush up against her crotch. That snapped her awake. She became alert of just how antsy Korra was getting from being down there. She could feel Korra's threatening hands ready to rattle down her composure.

"Ms. Sato? Are you alright?" Mr. Wuong blinked at her.

Asami waved him off, "Im alright. I….I…umm having stomach problems. I…ah…skipped lunch to meet with you, I apologize." She could feel Korra's finger pulled up her skirt slowly. A dangerous game she was playing.

"Oh dear, you didn't have to do that for me. We can reschedule the finalization of the contact at a later time." Mr Wuong was able to stand up.

"No!" Asami shouted and slapped Korra's hands away. Mr. Wuong jumped. "I mean…we already made it this far. All is left is a few signatures on 2 more pages and then we can wrap up this business. I can be patient." Asami's lips creased into a forced smile. As long as Korra didn't try anything else, the end was in sight.

"Well alright." Mr. Wuong adjusted into his seat once again. "Then our next order of operation is the financial benefits for my fishing company."

But Korra wasn't behaving. She didn't want to sit through another minute of this old man's yapping. Her hands slowly followed the curve up Asami's perfect thighs. Her fingers teased the tender flesh underneath her skirt.

Asami was losing patience very quickly. Part of her wanted to keep slapping her naughty Maid but that would rouse Mr. Wuong. She had to play this out, she couldn't escape it. She felt very helpless. The only thing she could do was hang on. Her fingers dug into the edge of the wooden desk.

"Yes, I will pay your fishing company a certain percentage of rent since the port is owned by your renowned family…." Asami cleared her throat when she felt Korra's fingers grow more greedy. Her pointer finger found her clitoris. Asami was heading trouble.

"Thank you. Did I ever tell you how much my father and your father use to see each other? Your father frequently came down to our Isles to visit his vacation house. And many times, my father offered him a ride over to his like island home." There he went again.

Korra pressed down hard onto Asami's clit as if to press the panic button to end this boring off topic story. Asami gritted her teeth and clenched her neck muscles.

"Yes I remember that vacation home." Asami muttered out.

Taking notice of her mood change, "Oh I apologize Ms. Sato if I offended you. I forgot that your father committed treason. Its hard to remember that because he used to be such a lovely business man."

Asami pointed with a stiff finger to a line on their contact, "Well just be glad that my family's loveliness still holds up to complete this contact with your family's company and mine."

"Praise the spirits for that." Mr. Wuong picked up the pen and wrote his signature, "Ive been trying to convince your father for years to expand his business to us."

Asami nodded giving a weak smile. She bit her lip in frustration when Mr. Wuong's head was down to read a few more lines of fine print. Korra wasn't through yet. Her finger kept rubbing in a slow circle on top of her clitoris. But then with her two strong hands, Korra grabbed Asami's waist and pulled her towards the edge of her seat. Asami jerked forward, luckily this didn't startle Mr. Wuong.

Asami tried to press her thighs back together. She was so close to finishing this meeting. He just needed to read the last few lines of fine print, one more signature and then it was finished. But Korra was definitely stronger than her. Her greedy Maid forced her legs apart and she shoved her face into Asami's crotch. Asami closed her eyes and bite her tongue. Her entire body tensed up. Every muscle, from her face done to her thighs. Her body was shaking from her forced tension. Don't show it, keep it together! Just don't move, don't move! She screamed to herself.

But Korra wasn't playing fair. She pushed Asami's beautiful black thong to the side and licked the length of her moist lips. Asami couldn't take it. Her back arched and she gripped the edge of armrests. Her nerves tingled all the way up her spine. Today's frustration left Asami feeling horny and stressed. She was carving for this. She wanted so badly to scream out.

"Alright I believe that about covers the entire packet of paperwork Ms. Sato." Mr. Wuong looked up and gave a big grin.

Asami gave him the best fake smile she could muster. "F-Fantastic. I will come visit the location with my personal contactor within next week."

"Wonderful." Mr. Wuong collect the packet and took his time organize it into his little briefcase.

During that time of his distraction, Korra initiated a series of nasty tricks. She bit down on Asami's sensitive bud and then snaked her tongue through her folds and took a hard plunge inside her.

Asami arched her back til her shoulders hit the back of her chair. Her fingers cracked into the armrests, her head spun like crazy. She grinded her teeth together til it hurt. She swore on everything she loved and held dear that she was gonna punish her Maid if she made her break her cover.

"I must say Ms. Sato," Mr. Wuong continued as he organized the rest of his paperwork. "When I got that phone call from you, I was so pleased."

Asami scrunched her lips together, pulling them in. She gave her client a whimpering "Mmhmm". Korra began flicking her tongue in and out of her very slowly. Painfully slow and lingering.

"And I really enjoy your city. Republic City is a lot bigger than I imagined. I was able to visit many of places. I even visited a few places suggested by your father a long time ago. He may be a criminal now, but he had good taste I must say." Finally it looked like he was all ready to leave. "Welp." He rose to his feet.

Asami inhaled sparky and mustered up all her strength to but on her best acting skills to seal the deal with this last part. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Wuong." She extended a hand out to meet with his shaky old one.

"Oh." He was shocked, "Firm hand shake there, young lady. I like that. I can tell this will be a good investment for both of us."

Asami nodded and gave another whimpering "Mmhmm, I look forward to seeing the place next week. And possibly your famm….ELLLY!" Korra changed tactics, she inserted two fingers inside her and clamped down on her clit with her thumb. Not even Asami's strong business presence could guard her from that powerful hit.

"Ms. Sato!"

Asami had to recover, fast, "My stomach again. I apologize. I get terrible stomach aches if I go too long without food." Korra started fucking her pussy faster, using those vigorous fingers of hers. Asami was seconds away from a meltdown.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Mr. Wuong started rounding around the desk.

Asami waved him away, "No no. Its quite alright! I….I..I must eat my lunch. I'm sure you have to meet up with your family, right?"

"Well alright then." The old man began to step towards the door, "Ill escort myself out then, feel better Ms. Sato. I want you well for your visit. I can promise you a buffet when you arrive."

"Fantastic." Asami whimpered out. 'Fuck just leave!'

"Good afternoon Ms. Sato." He waved and exited out that blasted door.

Upon that door slamming shut, Asami let out a high pitched grunt. She grabbed hold of her maid's head and pressed it rougher into her crotch.

Korra went to town on satisfying her mistress. She nibbled roughly on her clit and pounded her two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Asami let out a wild series of moans and screams. Within seconds she collapsed in her chair in a climatic finish.

"Fu….cking…..damnit Korra…! She yelled between pants.

Korra crawled out from her hiding spot. "Your fault." She stretched out her back, cracking it in several places. "I was waiting in the break room for over an hour. When you didn't showed up I assumed you feel asleep in your office or something. So I rushed over here, without anyone seeing me. But before I could leave I heard you come with Mr. Long Winded Geezer and hid in the only spot available."

Asami glared up at her girlfriend, "That doesn't mean you have to take it out on me during a meeting. I have a reputation. "

Korra let out a huff, "Really? And you think I don't? I can see it now on the headlines of the papers, Avatar Korra all dolled up for her lover Ms Asami Sato."

Asami pouted. "Don't think you'll get away with what you did."

Korra walked away from Asami, she was done with this conversation. "Relax Sparky, Mr. Oblivious didn't see me. Plus you held up your act." Korra headed for the door, "Im out of here and getting out of this stupid costume you make me wear."

Lustful rage was flowing into Asami once she gained back her composure. She couldn't let her get away with this, she used her. Springing back to life, Asami hopped out of her chair, sprung off the top of her desk and front flipped in between Korra and the door. Korra was shocked by Asami's quick reflects and timing, but it was the look at her face that shocked Korra the most. It was mixed between the kind of rage she used in combat but her eyes were softer.

Without warning, Asami grabbed hold of Korra's matching leather collar. She pulled her Maid in real close. The Avatar could feel the heat of Asami's rage radiating off of her face. "Your Mistress doesn't like it when you play with her when she's busy." She towered over her.

Korra pushed Asami away, "Come on Asami knock it off. Im done playing for today. I gotta go back to Tenzin."

Forcibly, Asami yanked on Korra's wrist causing the Avatar to falter backwards. The Industrist used this to her advantage and shoved her against the very door she was trying to escape to. "I said, you need to be punished for your actions. You are in the Maid outfit and you'll do as I say."

Being taken off guard and shoved down to a low point, the Avatar had no choice but to circum.

Asami placed a gentle kissed aside of Korra's jawline, "For your actions," She continued to display tender kisses along her neck, a warm blush was working its way through Korra's complexion. "You must be put in Time Out." She made sure to emphasize those last two words as if it was a sacred phrase.

Korra chuckled, "Time out? What am I, 4 again?"

Asami grabbed hold of the ring of Korra's collar and yanked her up to her feet. She escorted her maid towards her desk. Prying a drawer open, she fumbled around for her desired object. A ward of rope. Without another word, Asami began trying up Korra's wrist with her fancy knot work.

"Oh so the bad Momma Mistress is gonna punish her little Maid by tying her up and placing her in a corner." Korra mocked. Asami pushed her Maid up against the back wall once she was finished with her wrists. Korra bit her lip as she looked at Asami's fiery passion as she backed her up against the wall. "Or are you just gonna whip me like you did yesterday. I still have scars from that."

Asami maintained her pissed off "combat like" rage face. Out of the many times that they have played this game together, this was the most pissed off Korra had ever seen her. The Mistress grabbed her knot work and attached it up to a hook above Korra's head. She gave it a hard yank and up went Korra's arms. Korra almost felt defenseless with her arms pulled up so straight with little room to wiggle.

Asami went back to her desk and pulled out a vibrating dildo.

"Geez, you have a stash of these things everywhere don't you. Why haven't we done it in your office before?" Korra continued in a mocking voice. Asami could display that pissed face all day, it wasn't gonna break the Avatar. "Are you gonna shove that big boy in me?" Korra spread her legs as far apart as she could get them, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing the assigned underwear with the outfit.

Asami shoved that dildo right into Korra's pussy, not surprised to find that it slipped in very easily given how wet she was already. Korra let out a contented hiss. Her eyes never abandoned Asami's. She was testing her girlfriend, seeing how long Asami was gonna keep up this vengeful act. She wanted to see her slip. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna turn it on?"

Asami grabbed Korra's jaw and yanked her close to her face, "That dildo does not fall out of your pussy." She ordered in a whispering harsh tone.

"Yes Mistress." She answered.

With that one order, Asami turned hot on her heels and sat back down at her desk, her back to Korra. The Mistress raised her hand to show her captor that she had the wireless remote. With the flick of a finger, the vibrator hummed to life. The vibration sent a rush of energy through Korra. She arched her back and sighed with content.

"Are you gonna have me stand here all day until time's up? Do you want me to plead my guilt?" Korra wanted her lover to say something. Normally Asami would be a chatty one at this part, she would make fun of Korra, verbally abuse her power over, tease, pick, insult, crush Korra with just her mouth. But Asami refused to say anything, she continued working at her desk as if she weren't there.

"Boy you really are mad at me." Korra laughed.

For the next few minutes, Asami continued working. But not just on her paperwork, once in a while without letting Korra see, she would flick the intensity level up and then bring it back down. Korra kept that nasty smirk on her face, like she still had won and that Asami's little "revenge plan" wasn't nearly enough punishment. The thought of her winning against her Mistress made Korra's pussy quiver with delight.

A sudden buzz noise came from a device on Asami's desk knocked Korra out of her bliss. It was a device Asami was able to use to talk with her assistance, managers, or guests coming in. Asami answered the buzzing microphone, "Yes…..Ok great…..No I'm all set….ok come on right up."

Korra laughed nervously, "Guess this game has to be put on pause. Obviously you wanna focus on your work and not me." She said alittle hurt.

But Asami didn't answer. She didn't consider Korra's statement.

"Ahhh…Asami. You have someone coming…We talked about this. No one can see us. That was like rule #1." Korra struggled against her ropes. She was prepared to use her firebending to burn the rope but her flames weren't burning the ropes. Korra's eyes widened, crap she was using her fireproof rope on her again.

Asami finally turned her chair around to face her. Her face was back to its sinister dominatrix face, the face of a winner. "Feeling trapped now?"

"Cmon Asami, untie me, this isn't funny!" Korra squirmed. Asami flicked the vibrator's intensity up to its maximum. The force of it almost made Korra scream out loud, but Asami killed it power before the vibrations could have anymore effect. It got Korra's attention.

"You are in Time Out until I tell you its over. And that means you have to stand there while I'm taking my final meeting of the day." Asami's smirk never faltered.

"Asami! That's not fair! You said no one can…." Asami slapped up the intensity again and brought it back down to shut her up.

"You are being punished for your actions Korra. I'm only playing the game that you started." Korra narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in discontent scowl.

"Oh, by the way." A playful smiled crossed Asami's face. She fluffed up her hair and made sure she was all composed for her next meeting. "The person that will be coming to see us is a cop from Lin's Police Force. He's coming to give me an accident report for this month's Sato Mobiles. I think you might know him."

There was a knock on the door. Korra's heart jumped in her throat and she was unable to speak. Asami chimed with her cute business voice, "Come in."

Entering into the room, in his neat police outfit was both Asami and Korra's ex-boyfriend, Mako. He was first caught site of Asami, gave a quick wave and fully entered the room. He took only two steps in and froze in fear at the site before his eyes. Asami was contently smiling at him, as she would casually when they met in these kind of circumstances. Behind her spread against the back wall, was a helpless Avatar dressed in a revealing Maid outfit. Her arms bound over her head and her face as red as his old scarf.

"Thank you for coming in Mako, its good to see you again. Do you have those reports?" Asami batted her eyes.

All the color drained from his face, Mako stood there, forgetting everything and stared at Korra and then back at Asami.

"The papers Mako dear." Asami extended her hand out. Mako's arm slowly rose. Asami took them and gave them a quick examination. And then back up to Mako's face. "Oh please ignore the display behind me. I'm working on a special employee of mine, she's in Time Out at the moment. Ignore that, I'm sorry." But Mako was doing anything but ignoring.

Korra's face was dripping with sweat from a hot embarrassing fever spreading all over her body. She wanted to scream at him to get out, cover your eyes, don't look at me. The only word she could scream out was his name. Asami raised her hand with the remote in hand and jacked the intensity all the way up to maximum and stayed there. Korra's body jolted and a series of loud noises, none of them were words anymore. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue rolled out. Her body was clenching and tensing from the amount of embarrassment and overstimulation, her temperature wouldn't go down. Her cheeks were rosy red, blinding her eyes with heat.

"So Mako, the Police Department received 14 reports this month." Asami played her end well. It was easy to ignore the cries of her criminal. "That's good. 3 less than last month."

Mako's mouth quivered. He couldn't get any words out.

Korra screamed and hollered. She would choke on her voice trying to prevent her erotic noises from coming out. But the intense vibrations proved to be no match against her defense. She was helpless, trapped, on display.

"Its seems like the reported injuries are growing less fatal according to the mean of the last few reports. That's good news, the recently modified airbags are working well." Asami flipped through the last few pages. "Alright thank you Mako. Do you have anything you'd like to add?"

"…" Mako waved his finger around, searching for something to say.

"Alright then, have a good evening officer. I'm sure you have many other pressing matters to get to." Asami waved him out and returned to the papers. The petrified firebender backed up to the exit and quickly shut the door, his eyes still puzzling together what the heck just happened. Was the display of Korra behind Asami even real?

Once the door was firmly shut, Asami swiveled her chair to face her gawking captor. Out of mercy for her poor Maid she turned off the vibrator. Korra staggered on her feet. The only thing holding her up at this point was her bound wrists above her.

"You did so well my love." Asami said as she stood up from her chair. She cradled Korra's face in her hands and whipped away the wisps of hair collecting around her moist brow. Her pour Maid was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes were blinking back to life. A faint trail of salvia dripped down to her chin, her moist lips trying to form words. Her voice, all raspy and dry, was able to utter, "Fuck you" to her Mistress.

"Fuck you? Fuck you? Gladly. After a long time out like that, you do deserve a reward." Asami began untying her Maid, placing gentle kisses on her numbing fingers. Finally free, standing up was proving to be difficult. Korra fell into her Mistress's arms. Asami placed a few more kisses on her brow and forehead. "Surely the Avatar has more adrenaline that this. Has my little time out worn you out already?"

Korra faintly shook her head within Asami's bosom.

"Well then, lets get started." Asami guided Korra to her desk, she nearly collapsed on top of it. Her torso spread against the hard wood, her lovely ass end faced her Mistress. She panted heavily to regain her stamina, but all she could feel was the burning fire within her core. It was so intense and it was growing.

"Oh my." Asami blushed as she stabilized Korra's hips. Her Maid's pussy was twitching, liquid covered her lips and dipped down her thighs. "You do need this don't you." Asami opened up her magical drawer of toys in her desk and pulled out a strap on.

Korra faintly nodded again. Her pants were turning into soft moans, the fire was consuming her now. Asami quickly tore off her pencil skirt and unbuttoned her shirt a bit. With quick familiar speed, she slipped on the strap on in now time. But this process felt like hours to Korra. Her hips already started moving to the rhythm of the beat that she wanted.

"Still so greedy." Asami whispered as she grabbed her Maid's ass and plunged deep inside her hot moist snatch. Korra let out a loud overjoyed squeal. Asami chuckled at the sight of how powerful she had become to reduce her muscular girlfriend to puddle of cum and sweat. The Avatar's gleeful face was pressed to the desk.

Asami almost masked Korra's dumb happy smile, "You love that a lot don't ya? Getting richly rewarded by your master. Why don't you speak louder for your Mistress."

Korra heard a faint click behind her, but there were so many sloppy noises and her own voice drowning out all other things that could exist in their world. Their own private space, in Asami's little office.

"Please do, tell me how you like it." Asami angled her hips back a bit and gave one of her cheeks a hard slap, evoking another joyous noise from her Maid.

"Tell me how much you love it. How badly do you want me to just fuck you endlessly here on this desk." Asami panted, her face was twisting in almost the same madness as Korra's blissful face. "Tell me, do you want me to fuck you hard against this desk?!" Asami ramped up her tempo.

Korra chanted the only English word her lips could mutter. Yes. Over and over she screamed that word, like it was the only word she knew anymore.

Growing antsy to touch her pretty quivering Maid, Asami pulled up one of Korra's legs up and over her shoulder, forcing Korra's hips sideways. Asami leaned more against the desk and clenched tightly onto her lover's meaty thighs, her nails digging in. Adjusting to this new position, Asami pumped her hips in a circle. This allowed for the dildo to scrap against Korra's tender g-spot. Her one weakness.

Suddenly, her Maid discovered a new word she could chant to her Mistress. More. Yes. More. Yes and More. She chanted them in a song that had no other note but her high pitched squeal.

"You are so greedy my little Maid." Asami chuckled and threw her Maid into a new position on her desk. She grabbed hold of Korra's shoulder and tossed her on her back, twisting her hips and the dildo lounged inside her. Instinctively, Korra's legs wrapped around Asami's waist and pulled her in tight. It was then that Asami realized just how messy she had made her Maid. The Industrist's thighs hit the wood of her desk, it was dripping in her Maid's liquid.

Asami hovered over her Maid's face. Any power or control that the Avatar had possessed was totally erased. Nothing but soft fluttering eyes, wet twisted lips and a hungry tongue.

"My Maid looks so beautiful when she behaves." The Mistress caressed her lover's face and bent down to give something for her hungry tongue to enjoy.

Slowing things down, Asami brought her thrusts to deep sensual ones. This gave Korra the time she needed to recover her words again.

"My Mistress…..please don't stop." Her face reaching up for her lover's hair. Her soft curls tangled in her fingers. The Maid pulled her down for more kissed to meet her greedy demands.

But Asami wanted to keep her talking, she liked hearing Korra's begging voice. It was always hard to evoke it, making it a rare treasure. "Give me more praise and I might just consider this."

"Fucccccckkkk…." Korra grunted with frustration as Asami bite down on her neck. "I can't…..I can't stop…each orgasm you give me…no force on earth can move me like you do…"

Asami hummed with delight and begged her again to say more.

"Please Mistress….." Korra heard a faint sound of something sliding across the desk. It was coming for her. She opened her hazy eyes to see that Asami's hand was sliding some odd shaped device towards her face. A red light was blinking on it.

It took Korra a few seconds of blinking to realize what the device was. It was Asami's intercom system. The red blinking light meant that it was hot and broadcasting live.

In a hysterical screech, Korra rolled off the desk and shouted any bad word she could think of. Asami clenched the mic in her hand and snickered into it. "Why do you feel trapped, humiliated, and/or embarrassed my little Maid?" She clicked the off button of the intercom and gently placed it back down.

Korra ran for the door of the office, fearing that Asami would pull another nasty deed on her.

"One more thing before you go Korra. Please remember this. If you want to keep playing this game, always remember that your cockiness will never go unpunished. Do a stunt like that again, and I might just put your innocent Avatar reputation at stake, as you did mine."

Korra froze in place as she heard Asami's high heeled boots clang against the floor, coming for her. "But then again, knowing you…." She placed her mouth right up to Korra's ear, "You and I can both can get in trouble if this keeps up. Are you sure you want to continue?"

The little Maid turned slowly to face her smirking Mistress. She gave a faint nod of the head and rushed out the door.


End file.
